finding my dad
by totallyau
Summary: Lilly Jane Davis is the 12 year old daughter of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott who wants to find her father and reunite her parents but it may not be easy as summer camp dosen't last forever and that's where her mom thinks she is. leyton Evetual brucas Nale
1. Chapter 1

**Finding my dad**

**Prologue**

My name is Lilly Jane Davis I am 12 years old and my mother is my best friend her name is Brooke Davis she is a fashion designer and we live in a pent house apartment in LA, we do everything together we go shopping and horse riding I have a horse named Shadow.

There's one person who annoys me I have a little half brother Kyle who's just turned 5 and is always breaking my things, sometimes I wish it was just mom and me coz it was perfect before he came along.

I have a dad but I've never met him all I know is his name is Lucas and he is the love of my mom's life but he broke her heart. So she left Tree Hill behind anyway enough about that. This is about me and how I'm going to make my mother happy. Good thing I'm supposed to be in summer camp coz I'm going to find my father and hopefully we can be a family I just hope he isn't with the woman who stole him from my mother and if he is so what I will be like the kids in the movies who do everything to reunite there parents.

Please review and tell me if you think, should I continue. It will be longer next time this is just the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and Kyle's father will be reveled in this chapter

**Chapter 1**

As she approaches Karen's café Lilly has the photo of her parents in her hand and her duffel bag containing her cloths her mother's letters and money she'd been saving and some her mother had given her for camp. When all of a sudden she is shoved to the ground as the bag is pulled from her, she looks up to see a boy on a bike that's racing of hey that's mine, she shouted as she chased after him

"Back off or you'll be sorry". He shouts as the motorbike rode on.

Great just great how will I talk to dad now with out mom's letters all I have is this Photo, and 20 dollars won't go far, Lilly thought as the tears fall down her cheek she heads into Karen's café remembering what her mother said her grandmother owned it and she was always good to Brooke

Karen is serving someone when she spots a young girl who reminds her of someone but who and she's been crying "hi I'm Lilly I'm looking for Karen". The girl says breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm Karen why what's wrong do I know you". Karen says

"You know my mother and my father but he doesn't know about me and he probably won't believe me now as all I have is this photo as I was just robbed and I had all my mother letters in that bag and all my money and if you're Karen you're my Nana". Lilly said as she handed Karen the photo

"Wow you're a talker just like your mother and you look like her aside from the hair does she know you're here". Karen asks

"No as I'm supposed to be at summer camp please I want to help my mother she can't know please help me I need to see my father". Lilly says

"But your mother should know and Lucas is with Peyton in Florida". Karen said

"No he's still with her that bitch". Lilly says

"Hey mind the language and they only recently got together". Karen said

"good coz mom loves dad I can tell when she talks about him it's like a fairytale even down to the good and bad guys Peyton's the bad guy in there's". Lilly says

"Lilly as they won't be back for two weeks I'll have to call your mother and let her know you're here". Karen says

"But nana it will ruin everything please". Lilly pleads

"No it won't and I need to talk to your mother anyway but I won't do it yet so please stop crying you're so like your mother". Karen says

"I know mom's my best friend nana we do everything together". Lilly says

"Auntie Karen I made you a picture". A little girl says bounding into her arms

"Hey Mya where's mommy and daddy". Karen said as she picked her up

"Right here oh my Lilly what are you doing here". Haley said as she walked over with Jordan in her arms

"Aunt Haley you're supposed in New York on vacation". Lilly says

"We came back early. So where's your mother"? Haley asks as Nathan and Jamie come in with the bags

"Nathan take the kids over the road to get some ice cream I need to talk to Haley". Karen says as she puts Mya down

"Ok but you sell ice cream". Nathan joked

"Now's not the time Nathan". Karen said as Haley handed Jordan to Nathan

"Ok sorry". He said as he and the kids leave

"I can't believe you knew, didn't you think I should know I had a grandchild, that Lucas should know he's a father". Karen shouts once Nathan and the kids are across the road

"What she's Lucas's I just new about Lilly I didn't do she was Lucas's who told you". Haley said

"Lilly did and Brook's not here I'm going to call her can you take Lilly to yours sorry for shouting Haley but this is a shock". Karen said

"Sure and I can't believe Brooke didn't tell me were like sisters we tell each other everything". Haley said

2 hours later Nathan and Haley's house

The kids are in bed Lilly is in Mya's room. When there's a knock on the door "coming Nathan says as he opens the door

"Well I've called Brooke and she's on her way, are the kids asleep". Karen says as she enters the house

"Yes I've just got them down and do you think we should call Lucas". Haley asks

"No not yet we need to talk to Brooke she'll be here by tomorrow I thought I should let you know, I can't believe it I'm a grandmother". Karen says.

Brooke can't believe it as she drives out of LA while her son's sleeping in his car seat. I can't see Lucas not after last time. I thought we were getting back together that I could tell him about Lilly, but then I woke up and he was gone and next thing I know it's in the mags that he's with Peyton and I'm left high and dry and pregnant again. Brooke thinks as she pulls up at a motel as she'd be up and driving by four am so she could get Lilly.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
